Various techniques for providing a fixed set of data relating to the operation, administration, and/or performance of a virtual world are known. The display of metrics relating to a player's interaction with and performance in an online game is also known. Conventional systems, however, suffer from various drawbacks and inefficiencies relating to the identifying trends in an online game or a virtual world based on differentiated groupings of players. For example, conventional systems may fail to enable the comparison and display of one or more user-selected segments of players, where a segment may include one or more players that have shared a particular event or experience in the online game.